Wheel theft is a common issue which can be a very costly inconvenience. The potential impact of wheel theft includes damage to brake rotors and undercarriage components, being stranded without the benefit of an operating vehicle and the cost associated with purchasing new wheels and tires.
In the past, it has been sought to deter wheel theft using methods that focus on the provision of one or more locking lug nuts which require a special socket “key” to remove. It should be appreciated, however, that such locking lug nuts only serve as a minor deterrent to theft. These specially shaped lug nuts may be removed without the key using different methods ranging from a smaller socket and a mallet to an off-the-shelf lock nut removal tool. Further, in most cases the locking lug nut looks different than the rest of the lug nuts and is often aesthetically displeasing.
As an alternative to a locking lug nut, a locking hub cap has also been provided to cover the lug nuts. Such locking hub caps obscure access to the lug nuts in order to prevent removal. As a result, such locking hub caps limit style choices for the exterior of the wheel and are often not an aesthetically pleasing solution.
This document relates to a new and improved wheel locking system effectively securing a wheel to a wheel hub of a motor vehicle while allowing for a greater range of design options and a far more aesthetically pleasing appearance. As a result, this wheel locking system represents a significant advance in the art.